


落草

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: ＊弦狼｜涉及抹布弦描寫＋抹布幼狼提及｜童年捏造＊文末筆記是原作弦的性格分析小論文九郎在生命的盡頭命令狼前去侍奉新的主人。狼救出了被敵軍囚禁在原葦名城的弦一郎，兩人結伴遁入山中為寇。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Original Character(s), Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	落草

自有記憶以來，狼幾乎沒有哭過。在戰場上流浪的時候，餓得和烏鴉爭食腐物的時候，訓練過程弄傷的時候，甚至是被砍斷了手的時候，他一滴淚也沒有流過。

「在我走了以後，去找一個你願意跟隨的人吧。」那是九郎對他說的最後一句話。而他想，那些淚水之所以在他最痛苦的時候也沒有落下，都是為了能在這一刻淌滿他的雙頰。

＊

說到易主，他只能想到一個人。

敵軍攻陷葦名城後，士兵們在郊區的葦叢中發現了奄奄一息的葦名弦一郎，把他帶回了城內，以層層鎖鏈囚禁在宮中。

即使將士有令以禮相待，看守的士兵終究沒能壓抑住朝仇敵之首洩憤的行徑－－他們眼中見的是待摧折的高嶺之花，在踏過這被血肉鋪成的修羅之路後，受盡戰事之苦的士兵們還有誰能容忍一雙高貴而純粹的眼神？

他們恣意踐踏他肉身的疆域－－那些就連當初被寵幸的七槍們也不敢造次的地方。他們嘲諷他一身斑斕的異道痕證，恥笑他倔得像牛，連最脆弱的部位被侵犯的時候也僅是以兇暴之姿嘶吼著粗啞的怒嚎。

從來沒有被人這樣碰過吧？他們說。要是能發出點嬌弱的呻吟該有多惹人憐愛吶，他們說。

而縱使這般恥辱也沒能摧毀那一雙驕傲的眼眸，眸中的熅火勾起了軍人們征服的慾望，不死心的一遍遍重複這馴服野馬般的暴行。

某一回士兵們取樂的期間，趁夜潛入的狼在天花板上的夾層中窺見了此幕。即使是曾經的敵人也不堪如此對待，而忍之所以為忍，為了守住佳機他只是眼睜睜看著不得出手阻止。

待到軍人們叫囂著要準備晚膳的時候，他們僅留下兩人看守。狼無聲落地，從一人背後俐落割開他的咽喉，另一人在反搏的過程中被削下了頭顱，頭顱滾到地上，鮮血飛濺在囚人不整的衣衫和裸露的胸口上。

狼解開了弦一郎的束縛，在他跟前行跪禮道：「奉御子九郎大人遺命，前來相救。」

弦一郎沒有仰頭，只是抬了眼，看向這曾拒絕並唾棄他的邀請的男人。

「⋯⋯真諷刺。」

＊

不顧狼的諫言，弦一郎堅持要等那群士兵回來再離開。復仇在完成的霎那如此甜美，但伴隨而來的空虛又是那般強烈。他們餐風露宿逃到了山上，危機過後，狼還沈浸在士兵們變得既焦黑又血肉模糊的驚悚畫面，而弦一郎在他倆克難升起的火苗邊扯著自己的髮，於他雙肩顫抖著的不知是憤恨亦或是悲痛。亦或者兩者皆是。

「如果一心知道了會說什麼？」

狼不確定他說的是哪件事。但他總覺得老人若地下有知也不會苛責什麼。

夜半時，弦一郎會夢囈護國的話語，然後他會驚醒，衝身邊的人問爺爺在哪裡？他唯一的親人去了哪裡？

然後他會抓過狼，試著從溫熱的肉身身上尋求慰藉。當狼伸手想要擁抱他時，總被狠狠打落。

弦一郎會翻過他的身，用他無法搆到自己半毫的姿勢進入他的身體－－一頭高傲的獸，不願結痂的傷口被人碰觸。

狼憶起在天花板上見的一切，因此他只是沈默的承受了下來，那一陣陣狂暴的浪潮。弦一郎動作之粗殘，好似要那些他曾經受過的不甘全部傾瀉到狼的身上。

＊

途經山村，以餘下的貨幣換取物資後，他倆潛入深山躲避追緝的眼線，暫時穴居，以陷阱捕獵小型鳥獸維生。

說到狩獵陷阱，狼年輕時在訓練的過程中學過些許。

而弦一郎？他入葦名家前可是個野孩子呢。他在烤著蛙肉的篝火邊憶起了童年時和玩伴在田間捕蛙的往事，當年戰火還未蔓延到他的家鄉，他和同齡的孩子們還能打鬧成一片。那些玩伴幾乎沒有一個逃過戰火的摧殘，而曾幾何時，同齡人看他的眼神已轉變為寫滿畏懼的仰視。

家鄉被戰火摧毀後，那段受難時期的記憶早已模糊成一片浮光掠影，他恍惚間還印象著一個細瘦的剪影－－「總是撿刀去賣的少年」，當時人們是這麼稱呼那個影子的。也許是一心的光太過耀眼，逼得他封塵了那些誨暗的時光，如一片冷白的灰燼之海安靜躺在他腦海的深處。於是他忘了有這麼一段往事。

狼咬著蛙腿的動作之眼熟，像是星火落在那片冷灰上，猛的激出一道火光。

『多抓到了一隻青蛙，一起吃吧？』當時比他高了半個頭的少年這樣和他說了。而他一直到很後來才明白，在那個根本沒有陷阱材料的荒地裡，少年是犧牲了什麼才向行商多換來一點食物。

察覺到了他的出神，狼停下撕咬的動作看著他，那一個蛙蹼還叼在他嘴外晃啊晃的，弦一郎見著笑出了聲，而狼被他從未展露過的笑顏嚇得傻愣，不小心把蛙腿吐了出來，弦一郎笑得更大聲了，洪亮的聲音穿透充滿蛙鳴和蟬叫的夜晚，激起了夜鷹振翅飛翔。

那一天晚上非常安靜，靜得狼反而睡不著徹夜翻身了。

＊

隔天，弦一郎沒有跟他說前一晚夢見的舊事。多少年前，沈默寡言的少年從野犬口下救了他一命，忍受失親的他一路尾隨，與他分食，教他如何自保。後來他們為什麼分開了？他已經想不起來。

總是魚鳥蛙鼠的畢竟填不飽胃口，更不用說弦一郎的體型需要多少的肉糊口，幾天折騰兩人都瘦了。於是狼試著弄些新的陷阱，捉一些大型的走獸。

當他去檢查新陷阱時，發現勾著了一頭雄鹿，鹿一見生人靠近，蹦噠幾下竟然掙脫、拐著腳一跳一跳跑遠了，狼追著追著丟了蹤跡，鹿腳只是扭傷，沒有血跡可循，正要放棄時，突然前方樹叢間發出霹啪巨響，大晴天的卻一道轟雷閃現。

弦一郎鑽出樹叢，手裡抓著一頭電得焦黑的死鹿，鹿皮上還冒煙呢。被這一電，肉質恐怕都硬了吧。狼聽見他喃喃說了：「要是有弓箭就好了。」

鹿肉雖是硬了點，處理過還是美味可口。也許是難得吃飽心情好了，也許是無聊了，弦一郎竟像個孩子般拿過一根鹿角戳著狼的髮－－一如他童年時在田埂上以枝條與玩伴打鬧，那樣的稚氣。狼只是任他玩鬧，繼續啃著手上的鹿腿。

那一夜，狼如往常一樣感受到身上的動靜，可他遲遲等不到那股把自己掀翻的暴力，於是他伸出了手，第一次擁住了對方。

＊

再危險的目標一旦有重金懸賞，便有人願意鋌而走險。一隊賞金獵人在山村裡逮著了一名小賊時，恰巧打聽到了他倆的行蹤。

「葦名弦一郎的人頭可是能換一整座莊園的啊！能不上嗎！」一隊人綁著小賊，興沖沖摸到了他倆藏身的山頭，連營地都找著了，然而他們終究是低估了目標的實力。

等隊長意識到時，他的部下已經一個接連一個被埋伏的狼暗殺到只剩三人。弦一郎要應付隊長和三名部下，簡直綽綽有餘。他們收拾完這隊人馬，才發現還有個被俘虜的傢伙。

「大人！我跟他們不是一夥的啊！」被方才的戰鬥場面嚇著了，小賊慌慌忙忙喊道。

狼看向弦一郎，弦一郎撇過頭，隨便的意思。狼回過頭看了看那人，小奸小惡的嘴臉，令他想起在葦名見過的一名商人。他割開那人腕上的繩索，便把人晾在一邊，檢視起敵人死後留下的物資。

「這裡有一把弓。」想起前幾天聽見的話語，狼從一人身上扒下了那把弓，遞給弦一郎。

弓拿在弦一郎手裡有些過小了，但他還是試著拉了一下－－啪一聲，弓被折斷了。他神情複雜的看著那把斷弓。「只有這一把嗎？」

「⋯⋯是的。」

為了證明自己的用處，那手巧的小賊扒了樹皮，抽纖維出來，幫著把折斷的弓綁回了堪用的狀態。弦一郎嫌那弓脆弱，把它留給了狼。

那個撿了一條命的小賊絮絮叨叨一直講述自己過去偷盜的豐功偉業，後來被弦一郎拿刀尖指著鼻子要他閉嘴，整整安靜了數日，才又故態復萌。因為害怕弦一郎，他成天纏著狼，儼然小弟的態勢，跟著一起打獵，獵物豐收了起來，生活總算多了餘裕。

某一日，弦一郎告知兩人，既然復興葦名無望，那他便在這座山上打造一個新的國度。狼對復興國家沒有什麼想法，只是主人要做的事情，他就跟從到底。

*

歲月如梭，世人已逐漸淡忘葦名的國號。

野草般堅韌的人們在戰爭後的焦土上重建了家園，百業復興，孩童在田間嘻笑打鬧，茶屋裡旅客絡繹不絕。戰火逐漸遠離了這片土地，成了百里外的事情，只有在茶屋和店長閒聊時才會被提起，說著：當年的我也是如何如何才逃過一劫呢。又或者：據說哪邊的國家現在也是這副慘狀，要經商？還是別去了吧。

而每每有外地商人行腳此處，便有當地人指著一座山頭，說：小心吶，行過這山的時候，最好準備一些奉納。

於是旅人問了，是給山神的奉納嗎？

而那人搖頭，說給山神的還是得再另外準備一份的。

那是給誰的奉納呢？

此時那人娓娓道來。

據說，在那座山上，有一群為數近百的盜寇盤據業已十餘年之久。領頭挺拔而英俊的身姿恍如一國君主，而他身邊豢養了一匹神出鬼沒的獸，當覬覦賞金之人刀尖指向牠的主人，牠便從樹梢躍下，以鋒利的齒爪割開敵人的咽喉。據說，牠毛皮鮮豔如虎，卻能在林間飛梭似猿。

據說，在那座山上，雷霆會吞噬往來此地的軍人。

**Author's Note:**

> 遊戲中弦一郎兩階段的變化實在太大了，一階時還是那個正統的武士，二階時卻成了一副妖異病態的模樣，簡直像兩個不同的角色。和朋友討論這件事，她說：「因為你打掉了他的防線吧？有些人不是這樣嗎？一旦最後的防線失守了就性格大變。」  
> 後來我又思考了很久，仔細推敲弦一郎幾場戰役中的台詞，得出的猜想是他對葦名的執著更多是「失去歸屬的恐懼」，推測弦在被收養之前應該是失根或者無根之人，而一心對他的愛戴使他終於有家的歸屬感，加上他剛被收養的時期，葦名正是國立強盛的時候，弦一郎從一無所有到被這麼光榮的家族接納，想必是非常幸福的，而他也因此把爺爺打造出的家業看得比自己性命、甚至武士應當最重視的節操還要重要。  
> 而他為了不破壞葦名的光榮，在出無下策之前都是用一個武士的姿態和狼在對峙的，從台詞變化「For the glory of Ashina!」（為了葦名的光榮！）到「Ashina… must be preserved.」（葦名必須存續⋯⋯）可以看出前段的弦一郎表現出來的是一名充滿榮耀的軍人，而後段是眼看光榮與護國無法兼顧了，才又淪落成了不擇手段的邪教徒的模樣。  
> 這邊我認為他本身倒不是一個有野心的將領，而是「想捍衛爺爺的江山」這份心情比較多。爺爺在他心中是光榮的，是葦名真正的代表，他只是棄子或者忠臣這樣的定位（比較像是影子的存在），所以才可以任意踐踏自身，接受自己不依一個光明的正道來守衛國家。  
> 越挖越覺得這是個性格十分糾結複雜的角色，非常喜歡。  
> 由於我對整個遊戲的考究尚不深入，若有其他觀點或有資訊上的錯誤，歡迎留言提出喔！


End file.
